


回归

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: 小吵怡情（？
Relationships: David Silva/David Villa
Kudos: 2





	回归

**Author's Note:**

> 半架空，年龄操作，34岁球员席/32岁普通人亚，一个HE版的爱乐之城（划掉

雨声绵绵地落入梦境中的时候，席尔瓦终于在灰色烦闷里睁开了眼睛。对着霾蓝色的天花板清醒了一阵子，眼睛里的天旋地转终于都停止，他才终于把自己从梦境的废墟里扒拣出来。

这里是兰格雷奥，他们昨天刚从图伊拉回来，原本准备在探望维亚的家人后，再去希洪小住几天（维亚在那里生活过几年，他总想带席尔瓦走过每一个他生活过的地方），就当是度假。

可是现在房子里只有大卫·席尔瓦一个人。

窗外的雨还没停止，那种持续的烦闷又回到他的胸腔里，让他有些喘不过气。希洪之旅未能成行、他现在孤身一人在此的原因，是他在几个小时前和维亚吵了一架。

他把抱枕扔回沙发上，在房间里走来走去。

房子是维亚的。也就是说，严格来说，如果争吵严重到了需要动用“滚出我的房子”的程度，他们中真正应该离开的那个人，应该是席尔瓦才对。但最终先离开的却是维亚。而席尔瓦不是不能明白这一点——既然他们没有谈拢，那么在维亚回来之前，他就应该收拾好自己的东西走了。然后他们可能还会再见，更大的可能是再也不见；至于他没有带走的东西，重要的东西可能会邮寄给他，剩下那些按维亚的性格估计会直接扔掉；再然后，维亚就会从男友变成前男友。

——操。想到这里，很难不让人骂出声。但也不止。在席尔瓦从阳台转到浴室的第三圈里，他终于像抓住救命稻草一样，抓住了烦闷的一个来源：他二十七岁的时候认识大卫·比利亚，今年三十四岁，七年之间他们在对方的每一处房产里都填上了自己存在的痕迹，洗漱用具，衣物，游戏，书籍，电影，专辑，喜欢的食物……以至于等到今天真的走到了这一步，才后知后觉地想起，这些落地生根的细节实在是很难剥离。而这这就是他在第三圈结束的时候仍然不知道从何处开始下手的原因。

席尔瓦又回到了刚才躺着的沙发上。随着年龄的增长，他越来越容易被疲惫追上——不仅是身体上的疲惫，心理上也一样。他可以在媒体的镜头前坦然地笑着说出“我老了”这句话，却并非完全感觉不到这件事所带来的痛苦。

梦里的维亚与他争吵，质问他既然如此在意西班牙的荣耀，又为什么在两年前尚有余力时退出国家队。他也很愤怒，也有自己的理由，他想要辩解，因为球队需要新鲜血液尽快挺过老将退役的阵痛，因为想要更多时间陪伴家人，因为——因为岁月没有放过任何人，他是真的老了，伤病折磨着他的肌肉和关节，而维亚折磨着他的心。

他想要说话，可是发不出声音，只好伤心地醒了。

梦醒之后又觉得荒唐可笑。

维亚不会说那样的话，他们争吵的原因也不是这个。他们几个小时以前还在一起，维亚对他说，他没法在席尔瓦的合同到期以后和他一起回西班牙，在美国的工作还要继续，他不可能就这样半途而废，放手不管。七年之间他们实际上也是聚少离多，大部分时间在异地，但是席尔瓦一直没有怨言。维亚的常驻地从西班牙发展到了美国，而席尔瓦大部分时间里要么在英格兰，要么满世界飞踢比赛。要说席尔瓦真的对于合同结束以后的去向没有一点期待，那是不可能的。他已经尽力掩盖了。然而接下来维亚又旧事重提，想要劝他去美国继续职业生涯，这让他的烦躁几乎没法掩饰。

他在事关职业生涯的问题上一贯如此，从不妥协，维亚不该提这件事的。

但是，冷静下来以后，失望之余，他更多地感到了自责。对他来说，抬高嗓门说话就算是在发脾气了，他怎么能那样对维亚——上帝，维亚甚至还比他小两岁，他才该是这段关系里表现得更成熟一些的人。

可是不行，纽约真的不行。他捶了捶手边的靠垫，又不自觉地皱起眉尖。脑海中的几个选项无论怎么盘算都离大卫·比利亚太远。

大卫·他妈的·比利亚。

他在念起这个名字时几乎有些咬牙切齿了，但在想起纽约时，又忍不住心软起来。最近几年他们有很多次见面是在纽约，那里是维亚在西班牙境外最主要的住处，也是他们心中最接近“家”的地点之一。维亚的衣柜里有他的衣服，洗手台上摆着两个人的用具，零食罐里塞着他喜欢的牛轧糖，相框里有合影（他们大概是谈了一场老派的恋爱），书房除了维亚的专业书之外，还存放着一堆关于心理学、运动损伤与康复、营养学甚至足球技战术分析的书籍。

纽约。

提到这个地方，这就是他最先想起的一切。

——说到底，他所厌倦的并不是维亚，而是与维亚分离。

席尔瓦抓起手机，拎起维亚的车钥匙，准备出门。纽约也许不行，或许迈阿密可以考虑——这选择太复杂，他一时难以决断，但在那之前，他还有一件事想做。

大卫·比利亚隔着窗户玻璃再次看了一眼灰蒙蒙的天空。

他走的时候除了手机和钱包什么也没带，只好躲进了咖啡馆；雨伞倒也不必临时买，这场雨恰好能够让他冷静下来，顺便给了他暂时不回去的借口。

他和席尔瓦，他们都需要冷静一下。

但考虑到这里是兰格雷奥，总不能让席尔瓦一个人……算了。他其实并不能很好地忍受分离。他和席尔瓦，自从这段关系开始以来，他们在朋友们眼里就是故事写着写着就会一起愉快地躺进婚姻的坟墓里的两个人，也许谁都没有想到会到今天这个地步。

七年前，二十五岁的比利亚好不容易捞到一个假期，跑去了大加纳利躲个清净，谁知道就在那里遇见了投资度假海滩的大卫·席尔瓦。上帝知道他们交换姓名时席尔瓦的朋友们目光是多么揶揄而欣慰。

原本他以为那只是一个短暂而美好的夏令营，可是事情的发展逐渐超出了他的预想。在姓名之后，他们又交换了很多很多东西。

今年他三十二岁，依然没能从大卫·席尔瓦这个人的美好中走出来。

雨势渐渐小了。比利亚看着窗外，悄悄生出一个决定。如果雨在完全天黑以前停下，他就早点回去。

无论回去能做什么，至少他得回去。

上中学的时候，因为学校离家太远，他曾经有一段时间在城里租住过公寓。因为顶楼的租金最便宜，他就选择了顶楼。那房子也着实有些年头了，每次下起雨来，像是楼板都要被沰塌一样。楼顶上还有几只猫，春天的时候，他从没见过这些小家伙，但春天里几乎每晚都是伴着拖长了调子的喵喵声入眠。或许这就是顶楼住户的特权吧——每当下起雨来的时候，雨声和猫叫声都特别清楚。他偶尔会因为这些声音失眠，睡不着的时候也会担心这些小家伙在哪里躲雨。

某天深夜，他把这段经历分享给了席尔瓦。席尔瓦笑着说，以后回去看看不就知道了，而维亚只是笑着摇头。那房子都不知道还在不在了，就算在，猫咪也可能不在了；就算猫咪也在，他也不庆祝究竟还是不是当年那几只了。

不过，就是在说“以后回去看看”的时候，他决定了，他要带席尔瓦去看看他生活过的每一个地方。

还有将来的很多年月，都想和他分享。

就在他发呆的时候，桌上的咖啡早就凉了。天还没有黑透，雨已经快要停了。他像个急躁的旅客，飞机还在滑行没有停稳，就匆忙站起来，盘算着打开行李架，等到舱门一开就头一个冲出去。

往回走的时候有几滴雨落进他头发里，但他没有理会。他只是把手揣进衣兜里，想要早点赶回去。如果席尔瓦尊重他在事业上的野望，那么他就不能轻视席尔瓦的职业生涯。

红灯拦住了他的脚步，但也制造了一个足以让他感觉到口袋里的手机在震动的停顿。 

他打开手机，只显示了两条未读消息。

“我去了你上中学时租过的公寓。楼顶上的猫我抱回家了，明天就带去除虫。”

“雨停了，你回来吧。”


End file.
